blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Axle City Grand Prix/Gallery/2
Runaway ferris wheel S2E12 Blaze comes round the bend.png S2E12 Blaze and team "Crusher can't stop us".png S2E12 Blaze sees carnival up ahead.png S2E12 Carnival close-up.png S2E12 Blaze "Hang on, guys".png S2E12 Blaze passes another truck.png S2E12 Blaze racing head-on view.png S2E12 Crusher shocked to see Blaze catching up.png S2E12 Crusher getting anxious.png S2E12 Crusher about to use the remote.png S2E12 Crusher activating the remote.png S2E12 Crusher uses the remote on the carnival.png S2E12 Ferris wheel glowing green.png S2E12 Ferris wheel starts speeding up.png S2E12 Crusher snickering evilly.png S2E12 Crusher passes the Ferris wheel.png S2E12 Gabby sees the haywire Ferris wheel.png S2E12 Ferris wheel's rotational speed increases.png S2E12 Blaze describing rotational speed.png|Rotational speed is how fast something spins around. S2E12 Ferris wheel's rotational speed is 15.png S2E12 Blaze passes the Ferris wheel.png S2E12 Ferris wheel breaks off its axles.png S2E12 Ferris wheel starts rolling after Blaze.png|Oh, no! It spun so fast, the ferris wheel rolled off the ride! S2E12 Gabby "It's rolling right towards us!".png|"Watch out, Blaze! It's rolling right towards us!" S2E12 Ferris wheel gets closer.png S2E12 Gabby thinks.png S2E12 We can use sticky stuff.png S2E12 Blaze sees something.png S2E12 Blaze sees a hot fudge stand.png S2E12 Hot fudge stand close-up.png S2E12 Blaze bangs on the hot fudge stand.png S2E12 Hot fudge spills on the road.png S2E12 Ferris wheel starts to slow down.png S2E12 Rotational speed decreases to 10.png S2E12 It's catching up.png S2E12 Gabby sees something else.png S2E12 Maple syrup stand.png S2E12 Blaze "Let's try it".png S2E12 Blaze bangs on the maple syrup stand.png S2E12 Maple syrup spills on the road.png S2E12 Ferris wheel slows down more.png S2E12 Rotational speed slows to 6.png S2E12 Right behind them.png S2E12 We need to slow it down more.png S2E12 AJ sees an idea.png S2E12 Cotton candy stand.png S2E12 Blaze bangs on the cotton candy stand.png S2E12 Cotton candy spills on the road.png S2E12 Ferris wheels slows down even more.png S2E12 Ferris wheel finally stops.png S2E12 Blaze celebrates "We stopped the Ferris wheel!".png S2E12 Gabby "Let's hurry and catch up".png S2E12 Blaze continues on.png S2E12 Joe and Gus watch from the Ferris wheel.png Rotational Speed! S2E12 Blaze doing a sharp turn.png S2E12 Rotational speed increasing on Blaze's wheel.png S2E12 Blaze speeds further into the carnival.png S2E12 Blaze passes the spinning tire ride.png S2E12 Operator speeds the ride up.png S2E12 Rotational speed on spinning tire ride increases.png S2E12 Blaze leaving the carnival.png S2E12 Blaze sees something blocking the track.png S2E12 Barrels in the middle of the road.png S2E12 Blaze gets ready to jump.png S2E12 Blaze jumps on a barrel.png S2E12 Rotational speed increasing on barrel.png S2E12 Blaze jumps off the barrel.png S2E12 Blaze passes Gasquatch blowing bubbles.png S2E12 Gasquatch looks at his bubble wand.png S2E12 Rotational speed increases on fan.png S2E12 Gasquatch puts his bubble wand up to the fan.png S2E12 Fan makes multiple bubbles.png S2E12 Blaze drives through another turn.png S2E12 Blaze passes more racers.png S2E12 Blaze passes buildings.png S2E12 Rotational speed increases on turbine.png S2E12 Blaze speeding up more.png S2E12 Blaze sees a ramp.png S2E12 Blaze jumps off the ramp.png S2E12 Blaze doing spin rolls.png S2E12 Gabby and AJ enjoying the ride.png S2E12 Blaze coming down.png S2E12 Blaze lands back on the track.png S2E12 Blaze driving forward.png Pickle and Bump, part 1 S2E12 Bump reporting on Blaze's progress.png S2E12 Bump "I didn't think".png S2E12 Bump shows Blaze on the jumbotron.png S2E12 Bump interviews Pickle.png S2E12 Pickle eats some fruit as Bump talks.png S2E12 Pickle "It's delicious!".png S2E12 Pickle eats more fruit.png S2E12 Bump willingly agrees with Pickle's thought.png S2E12 Bump "let's get back to the action".png Crusher and the remote, part 1 S2E12 Crusher enters the construction site.png S2E12 Crusher singing to himself.png S2E12 Juice machines.png S2E12 Crusher is thirsty.png S2E12 Crusher decides to use the remote on the juice machine.png S2E12 Crusher activates the first juice machine.png S2E12 Juice flies into Crusher's mouth.png S2E12 Crusher activates the second juice machine.png S2E12 Crusher drinks more juice.png S2E12 Crusher activates the third "juice" machine.png S2E12 That's not a juice machine.png S2E12 Bubbles come out of the third machine.png S2E12 Crusher "a soapy bubble machine!!".png S2E12 Crusher getting covered in bubbles.png S2E12 Crusher hears Blaze's horn.png S2E12 Crusher "WHAT?!".png S2E12 Blaze catches up to Crusher again.png S2E12 Crusher "I've gotta do something".png S2E12 Crusher stares at the remote.png S2E12 Crusher giggling.png S2E12 Crusher "I know!".png S2E12 Crusher looks at some cranes.png S2E12 Crusher uses the remote on the cranes.png S2E12 Cranes start moving pipes.png S2E12 Crane drops pipes onto the track.png S2E12 More pipes drop onto the track.png S2E12 Third crane blocking the track with pipes.png|"There's no way..." S2E12 Second crane blocking the track with pipes.png|"...Blaze can get past..." S2E12 First crane blocking the track with pipes.png|"...all those big, heavy pipes!" Pipe maze S2E12 AJ "Blaze, look out!".png S2E12 Blaze stops before the pipes.png S2E12 Pipes blocking Blaze's way.png|Lug nuts! These pipes are blocking the whole racetrack! S2E12 AJ "What are we gonna do, team?".png|What are we gonna do, team? S2E12 Everyone thinks.png|Hmm... S2E12 Gabby "maybe we can drive through the pipes".png|Maybe we can drive through the pipes. We just need to find a pipe that's big enough for Blaze. (Ya think?) S2E12 Help find the biggest pipe.png S2E12 Which pipe is the biggest.png S2E12 Blaze "Hang on".png S2E12 Blaze "I'm goin' in!".png S2E12 Blaze driving toward the pipes.png S2E12 Blaze jumps at the biggest pipe.png S2E12 Blaze inside the pipe.png S2E12 Blaze driving toward the way out.png S2E12 Blaze jumps out of the pipe.png S2E12 Blaze made it out safely.png S2E12 AJ and Gabby give a high five.png S2E12 AJ "Get ready, Blaze".png S2E12 More pipes ahead.png S2E12 Remember, we need the biggest.png S2E12 Second set of pipes.png S2E12 Blaze heads for the second pipe.png S2E12 Blaze in the second pipe.png S2E12 Blaze gets out of the second pipe.png S2E12 Gabby "Nice driving".png S2E12 Third set of pipes.png S2E12 Blaze heads for the third pipe.png S2E12 Blaze in the third pipe.png S2E12 Blaze gets out of the third pipe.png S2E12 Blaze cheers as he makes it out.png S2E12 Last ones.png S2E12 Fourth set of pipes.png S2E12 Blaze heads for the fourth pipe.png S2E12 Blaze in the fourth pipe.png S2E12 Blaze passed all the pipes.png S2E12 Gabby "Now let's hurry up".png S2E12 Blaze "You've got it!".png S2E12 Blaze leaving the construction site.png To return to the Axle City Grand Prix episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 episode galleries